i knew you were treble when you walked in
by insect
Summary: "She was perfect for him, if one were to ignore the fact that she was everything that he was not." - orchestra kids au. cliche but kinda sweet nerdy-boy-loves-perfect-girl scenario. title is a pun, not a mispelling.
1. one

**another story for y'all...two stories at one wow i'm really on fire aren't i?**

 **this style's a lil different than what i usually do and im not sure on whether this or the other story will be updated more but**

 **enjoy :)**

Her eyes were a crystal blue, the type that authors fantasized over in romance books, and his were a murky brown that were simply unpleasant to look at, one of the many subtle but logical reasons why he did not deserve her. His eye color that he loathed, though, was not something that hindered her from accepting his proposal to their school's dance...or maybe it did; she seemed the type to do things out of pity, but surely she would not have said yes if his eyes really were that horrid...or at least he hoped so.

Her name was Rin, the type of girl that was bubbly and quiet at the same time and still managed to pull it off expertly, the one that sat next to her friend too loud for her in the violin section of their school's orchestra. He was not able to hear her individual playing technique for the rest's sounds overpowered hers, but the hint of a smile on her lips while she played was a telltale sign that she _knew_ just how skilled she was. She was perfect for him, if one were to ignore the fact that she was everything that he was not; after all, he was _Len Kagamine._ Surely, that fact alone is more than enough of an explanation.

Len was a loser, the one that had an Android cellphone void of social media and a messaging app more of a desert than a piece of technology for how little content it held, filled with enough contacts to count on one hand: Rin, his parents, and his eleven-year-old cousin Yuri. It was pathetic, yes, but Len did not mind. He was too busy for friends, anyways; that's what he told himself, anyways, the sad little excuse of a mask that it was to hide whatever sort sorrow he held. Len was a loser, the boy that played piano in the back corner of the room, the one that found it a blessing that Rin Shimoda was sitting within a fifty-foot-radius of himself, the one that had his day made when Rin's too-loud friend made small talk with him in between songs, even though they both knew she was doing it because she was too talkative for her own good. She goes by Ted, even if that is a boy's name and her real name is Teto, and for a solid day Len had the idea that maybe it should have been she that he had asked to be his partner, but his better judgement had stopped him from doing so, not to mention Mrs. Timber's wise-old-woman glances she gave him whenever he took a bit too much time trying to catch a glimpse of the back of her head (the desperate boy he was). Lord help him.

Those crystal blue eyes are going to be the death of him one day if he is never able to call their owner his. Len thinks that he is in love, and he may very well be right.

 **give ur thoughts and review pls even if ur mean i dont care**

 **thanks for reading :)**


	2. two

**hello loves**

 **first of all thanks to all of yall that read and liked the first chapter ily**

 **chapter updates are gonna be short but hopefully frequent**

 **enjoy :)**

 **.**

Len had been attending Ruckwind College-Preparatory Boarding School since he was in pull-ups, but even that had not given him any sort of advantage in the realm of social status, which bewildered even him to this day. Could one be such a bad person that, even after holding eleven-year-old bonds with everyone around them, they were treated worse than the empty Gatorade bottles that littered their gymnasium floor?

He had considered transferring schools on too many occasions to be healthy, but he had resisted each time, because _certainly next year would be much better._

That's what he was told, at least, by his parents, who did not give a damn about him-not that he blames them, really, but wasn't it their job to make him feel loved? Or, at least, their job other than the ones they occupy that were the reason for his bringing-up to take place in a one-hundred-and-fifty-year-old school building instead of a home like the other kids?

But it wasn't. That was the teachers' job, for Ruckwind Prep is an "inclusive place where students feel at home and more loved than anyone else" (it's their official slogan, never mind how creepy it sounds). The school was doing something wrong, for Len felt anything but.

Rin came to their school in ninth grade, this year, as did many others who arrived just in time for high school, but she was able to blend into the crowd seamlessly, and it was not much of a surprise to anybody. She had seemed to make more friendships in her first two months than Len had made ever, period-in fact, Len had no friends at all, however unnatural it may sound, it was true, unless his World History teacher from the eighth grade counted as one. Thinking about it made his forehead ache, the subject of socializing did (That most likely meant that Len was an introvert, then, didn't it? No need for online tests, then-at least one benefit came out of it).

But enough of that. Self-pitying monologues, interesting as they are to compose, never make for healthy minds.

.

While Ruckwind was a co-ed school, the segregations of the two genders made it feel as if it were anything but, a sad feat for many, including Len; no girls meant no Rin, and no Rin meant no happiness. Pity. They were able to see to each other on frequent but brief occasions, such as their orchestral ensemble practices (which, in fact, Len attended right at this moment). It was a good day. It was a good day, at least, up until Football Player Gakupo that, for the oddest reason, played the _viola_ of all things, thought it was a good idea to ask Rin to Homecoming using the exact method Len had used the week before-or lack thereof, since all that was done was a simple question with nothing to accompany it. The audacity he had! And no, it was not only that he was fullheaded enough to believe that she would accept despite already having done the same to Len already...it was that she indeed had said yes to _him_ as well.

It nearly broke him right then and there, and it was only the small sense of pride that Len held that stopped him. He was weak. And that was probably why, after sitting through the rest of rehearsal with clenched teeth and stiff posture, Len's spot in the left side of the piano section was vacant for the next few practices.

No one had questioned him about it, which was fine by him, even if it did hurt to realize that nobody really gave a shit. In fact, if he were to leave the school altogether, Len would not be surprised if there was a party held in celebration, if anything at all; he was so transparent that it seemed that it would be unnoticable. And maybe that was a good thing.

.

 **actual rinlen interaction happens next chapter, so look out fot that :). this chapter was just something to get to know len.**

 **please review! i need ur feedback if u want this to be good :D**

 **thanks for reading :)**


End file.
